lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Elvenking's Halls
The Elvenking's HallsThe Hobbit, "Map of Wilderland" was a cave system in northern Mirkwood, in which King Thranduil and many of the Elves of Mirkwood lived during most of the Third Age and into the Fourth Age. Description The halls were just inside the eastern border of Mirkwood on the north bank of the Forest River, some miles upstream from Esgaroth. The great cave had many passages and wide halls and was more wholesome than the goblin tunnels in the Misty Mountains. While most of the Elves lived in the woods the king's halls served as his palace and treasure vault, and was also a fortress for the Elves in times of danger.The Hobbit, Chapter VIII: "Flies and Spiders" The entryway to the halls had huge stone doors that were closed and secured by magic. The throne room for Thranduil was a great hall with pillars carved from the living rock. In lower levels were cells for prisoners and at the lowest part of the caves were the cellars of the king. These cellars were built over an underground stream so that empty barrels could be dropped into the water and floated out to the Forest River through a gate barred by a portcullis.The Hobbit, Chapter IX: "Barrels Out of Bond" History About TA 1050 the Shadow began to fall upon Greenwood (causing it to be renamed Mirkwood).The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B, "The Third Age" In response, King Thranduil led his people to the north-east corner of the forest and dolve there a fortress and series of great halls underground. He was inspired in this enterprise by Thingol's halls of Menegroth in Doriath from the First AgeUnfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, Chapter IV: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn", Appendix B: "The Sindarin Princes of the Silvan Elves", though these halls would be less expansive.''Unfinished Tales'', Part Two: The Second Age, Chapter IV: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn" While the Dwarves played some part in the early delving''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Two Towers'', Book Three, Ch. VIII: "The Road to Isengard", it is unknown if they continued after the founding of the Woodland Realm in the Second Age. It is doubtful, however, given the strong animosity between the Sindar and Dwarves after the slaying of Thingol and the Sacking of Doriath. In the autumn of TA 2941 Thorin and Company were traversing Mirkwood and had run out of food. Spotting some woodland feasts the Company attempted to enter these gatherings but were thwarted each time. On the third attempt Thorin was captured and brought to Thranduil's halls where he was interrogated by the king. Angered by Thorin's refusal to answer his questions, Thranduil had Thorin locked in his innermost cell. Soon after, the twelve remaining Dwarves (but not Bilbo Baggins) were taken by the Elves and brought to Thranduil's halls. They fared no better with the king and were also locked in the king's dungeon. Bilbo, however, roamed invisibly (wearing the Ring) about the halls and discovered and escape through the cellars. By luck Bilbo was able to obtain the keys to the Dwarves' cells, free them, and pack them into empty barrels in the cellar. Workers then came and per routine rolled the barrels through the trap door. In TA 3017, Aragorn captured Gollum in the Dead Marshes and brought him to Thranduil's halls. As was told in the Council of Elrond, Gollum was kept in prison but had been allowed to climb a tree, with guards to watch him.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Ch. II: "The Council of Elrond" About 20 June TA 3018, Orcs attacked and Gollum disappeared.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B, "The Great Years" During the War of the Ring Thranduil's realm had been invaded but on 15 March TA 3019 he was victorious over the forces of Dol Guldur. With the passing of Sauron Thranduil's domain was extended to the Mountains of Mirkwood. Gallery Elvenking's Halls.jpg The hobbit Elvenking'.jpg Elvenking's Halls- Woodland_Realm.jpg Woodland Realm..jpg Elvenking's Halls prisons.jpg Woodland Realm prisions.jpg Elvenking's Halls - Woodland Realm...jpg Elvenking's Halls - Woodland Realm,..jpg Elvenking's Halls- Woodland Realm,,.jpg Elvenking's Halls,..jpg Elvenking's Halls- Woodland Realm..jpg Elvenking's Halls....jpg Elvenking's - Halls.jpg Elvenking's, Halls...jpg Translations around the world References it:Sale di Thranduil nl:De Zalen van Thandruil pl:Jaskinie Thranduila Category:Caves Category:Halls Category:Elven Cities